BTS THRILLER SERIES
by solarxx
Summary: Hanya kumpulan cerita drabble ber-genre thriller. Terkadang mengandung riddle yang membingungkan dan juga jika anda tidak suka hal yang berbau pembunuhan jangan mencoba membacanya. Bisa-bisa anda menjadi psikopat(?).


Title: Other Side

Cast: Kim Seokjin, Song Jina

Genre: Thriller, Psycho

Length: Drabble

Bulan Oktober ini sedang mengalami musim hujan yang panjang, karena sudah dua minggu hujan deras disertai angin pula. Dari kemarin Jina terjebak hujan dihalte bus tanpa ada satupun orang yang menemaninya. Setelah keluar dari kawasan kampusnya, Jina selalu saja berlari sambil memegang erat payung birunya menuju halte. Dan yang ia temukan pasti selalu saja halte bus yang kosong, entah mengapa orang-orang sepertinya sangat malas menunggu bus dihalte ini.

Namun kini berbeda dari biasanya, halte itu sudah ditempati seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk dtempat Jina biasa menunggu. Lelaki itu datang lebih awal dari Jina. Mungkin karena Jina datang lebih lama dari biasanya jadi ia bisa bertemu dengan orang dihalte sepi itu.

"Oh? Song Jina?" lelaki itu tersentak dengan kehadiran Jina. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dengan mulut yang terbuka. Jina tertawa saat mengetahui siapa lelaki itu. Ia adalah Kim Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ssi? Tumben sekali menunggu bus disini" Jina berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia melipat payung birunya.

Seokjin tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku menunggu bus disini sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu" balas Seokjin seraya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memudarkan senyuman diwajah tampannya.

Jina mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. Selama dua minggu ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat kehadiran lelaki tampan ini. "Tapi mengapa kita tidak pernah bertemu ya?" tanya Jina bingung. Seokjin menoleh kearahnya, senyuman itu masih terlukis dibibir merah mudanya.

"Karna aku selalu menunggu temanku, jadi aku datang kesini saat kau sudah menaiki bus" jawabnya sarkastik. Jina mengangguk mengerti walaupun ia masih bingung.

Setelah keheningan sempat menghinggapi atmosfer diantara mereka, bus datang. Dan sepertinya Seokjin tidak menaiki bus itu karena sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan saat pintu bus itu terbuka.

"Kau tidak menaiki bus ini?" Jina memastikan Seokjin karna siapa tahu saja Seokjin lupa dengan bus tujuannya.

"Tidak, aku menaiki bus selanjutnya" jawabnya pelan. "Berhati-hatilah Jina" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebih manis dari senyumnya yang tadi. Jina mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki bus.

.

Jina kembali menunggu bus dihalte seperti biasanya. Namun kini berbeda, karena hujan deras disertai angin sedang melanda kota. Beruntung Jina membawa almater putih kesayangannya, lumayan untuk sedikit menepis rasa dingin.

Lama menunggu, bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang. Ia berfikir bahwa mungkin faktor hujan angin ini. Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia berharap semoga Seokjin datang menemaninya. Ia benar-benar sendirian dihalte itu karena mungkin mahasiswa lain sudah pulang.

"Oh astaga tubuhku basah" sayup-sayup terdengar suara seorang lelaki dari arah kanannya. Dan benar saja, Seokjin sudah berada disampingnya dengan keadaan baju yang basah kuyup. Jina bersyukur dalam hati, setidaknya ia terjebak hujan bersama dengan seseorang.

"Seokjin-ssi? Kukira kau sudah pulang" ujar Jina sambil terus memperhatikan Seokjin. Ia melihat sekilas bibir lelaki itu agak membiru dan tubuhnya juga sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Seokjin membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman manis seperti biasa. Ya senyuman manis dan misterius di mata Jina.

"Mengapa busnya lama sekali ya" Jina kembali bersuara untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Memang suasana saat itu tidak bisa dibilang hening karena berisiknya suara hujan sangat menggangu. Tapi Jina merasa hening karena Seokjin sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya.

Hening terus saja menetap.

Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara keras terdengar.

CITTT BRUAK

Sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tergelincir dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. Jina maupun Seokjin membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sungguh dikawasan itu mungkin hanya mereka berdua yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Asap keluar dari arah kap mobil, dan tubuh bagian depan mobil itu sudah benar-benar rusak. Jina mencoba menghampiri mobil tersebut, namun Seokjin menahan lengannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Itu berbahaya!" larang Seokjin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, dan sedikit berhasil mengalahkan suara hujan. Jina melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan tangan Seokjin.

"Kita harus menolong penghuni mobil itu!" balas Jina keras kepala seraya nekat berlari kearah mobil. Ia melihat dari luar jendela dan hanya terdapat satu orang wanita dikursi kemudi dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Jina sempat melihat darah mengucur dari kepala wanita itu.

Seokjin berlari menyusul Jina yang berjarak kira-kira 1km dari hadapannya. Jina mengelilingi mobil itu, berusaha mencari cara untuk membuka pintu mobil. Namun betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat plat nomor mobil tersebut.

Ia sangat mengenali nomor itu, ia benar-benar sering melihat plat nomor itu berkunjung kerumahnya. Jina berlari kearah samping jendela kursi kemudi dan mencoba melihat siapa wanita itu.

"Se-Sera?! TIdak!" tetesan airmata mengalir dipipinya mengiringi teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil itu bahkan ia memukul-mukul sekeras yang ia bisa berharap kaca mobil itu pecah. Sungguh ia sangat ingin mengeluarkan sahabatnya dari dalam mobil yang mungkin akan meledak itu.

Seokjin yang melihat Jina seperti orang gila berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menahan tangan Jina yang sudah memerah akibat terus memukuli kaca mobil yang tak kunjung pecah.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya! Itu hanya akan melukaimu!" bentak Seokjin agak keras. Ia melempar pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah, mencari sesuatu yang mampu memecahkan kaca mobil itu. akhirnya matanya menangkap sebuah batang kayu yang berada diatas tempat sampah.

Dengan cepat ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah batang kayu itu, tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Setelah didapatkan ia kembali kearah Jina, gadis itu menatapnya sayu dan tubuhnya juga menggigil kedinginan. Seokjin menyuruhnya agak menjauh dari jendela agar tidak terkena pecahan kaca. Dan hitungan ketiga kaca itu sudah pecah dalam satu pukulan.

Seokjin membuka kunci pintu mobil itu, membuat Jina langsung berlari kearah pintu dan masuk untuk memeluk sahabatnya. Seokjin melihat banyak darah ditubuh Sera, dan mungkin kini tubuh itu sudah tidak bernyawa karena kehabisan darah.

Seokjin hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun ia juga sedang berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu pada hatinya. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau dari saku celananya.

CRACK

Mata Jina melotot saat merasakan sakit yang sangat dibagian tubuhnya. Ia meraba perutnya dan merasakan ada benda tajam yang menancap dan juga darah yang mengotori pakaiannya. Termasuk almater putih kesayangannya. Ia menatap kearah Seokjin yang kini sedang tertawa setan dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang melihat darah. Dan dengan melihat darah, membuatku ingin membunuh seseorang." ujarnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh Jina. Gadis itu menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan tak percaya dan juga tatapan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap lelaki tampan berjiwa iblis itu.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, sayang"

END

Ps: bah apaan nih gila gue berasa psikopat wkwkw. Bagi yang bingung sama karakter Jin disini dia kalo liat darah bisa memunculkan jiwa membunuhnya dia. Karena tadi ada kecelakaan dan pasti ada yang berdarah dong. Jadi jiwa membunuhnya Jin muncul. Maap buat para army, disini Jin oppa yang tampan harus dinistakan hiks maaf sekali lagi. Pokoknya readers jangan lupa review yap, kalo ga review nanti bakalan ketemu sama psikopat/? Di kolom review jangan lupa kasih pendapat kalian, mau dilanjut apa engga nih ff series wkwk. Bhayy,,


End file.
